


Why keep me around then?

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Tales from the library [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angry Greg, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Greg has enough, Greg takes care of Mycroft, Hurt/Comfort, Late nights out, M/M, Mycroft's new job, Physical hurt, Protective Greg, Secrets, Young Mycroft Holmes/Young Greg Lestrade, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Mycroft spends more and more nights out and Greg had enough. He waits for him when he again comes home late to get the truth out of him.





	Why keep me around then?

Mycroft tried to open the door gingerly, swearing that when he wakes he'll finally oil it, no more creaking. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his coat.  
"You are not leaving that on the floor!" the lights turned on and a sleep deprived Gregory stared back at him. Mycroft turned his eyes away.  
"Look at me!" he snapped.  
"Too bright." Mycroft whispered.  
"I don't care, look at me!" Mycroft finally looked up at him. "What time it is?" he crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"I'm sorry, I lost track of time."  
"This is the third time this week! I won’t even mention last week…"  
"I know. I wouldn't wake you this time...I learned from my mistake."   
"You said...promised you call when you stay out."  
"I was too absorbed in the conversation."  
"So absorbed that you let your boyfriend worry to death?" Mycroft saw that he was getting more and more angry.  
"Sorry." Mycroft whispered.  
"Who is it?"  
"Who is who?" Mycroft frowned.  
"Don't play the idiot, who is he?"  
"There is no one else, I swear."  
"Who do you spend your nights with then? WHO? Am I too stupid for the great Mycroft Holmes? Why do you keep me around then?” Greg was yelling, Mycroft stared at his feet not attempting to stop him. “My body? That's all I'm to you, something to fuck! Well I'm not some toy you can buy...no, no way." he stepped closer. "I'm...I'm disgusted of you...just because you are a posh genius doesn't mean that you can walk over me. I loved you, I honestly, deeply loved you...I gave you everything but that's not enough for you? What else you want from me! What?” his voice broke. “Why Mycroft? Tell me why?"   
"I'm sorry.” Mycroft whispered.  
"Sorry my arse." Greg poked him in the chest, Mycroft whined. "What was that?"  
"Nothing Gregory." Mycroft tried to step back but Greg grabbed his arm and pulled him to the light.  
"What's that on your neck?" he frowned, Mycroft tried to cover it up.  
"Nothing." Greg ignored him and pulled his hand away, around Mycroft's neck he could clearly see the imprints of hands, like someone was choking him. He started to unbutton his shirt, Mycroft again tried to stop him, but Greg just ripped the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.  
"What the hell!" Greg gently touched the three bruises around Mycroft's heart, he spotted more, they were older. In order to see the rest he got the shirt off him, Mycroft couldn't help but cry out; his forearm was bandaged up, blood seeping through it. "What is going on?" Greg asked hoping that the answer won't be what he thought.  
"Nothing." Mycroft cradled his injured arm. "Can I dress up now?" he whispered.  
"Not till you tell me."  
"I can't...I really can't." he whispered. Greg sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes. Mycroft prepared for more yelling but Greg just gently lifted his face.  
"Mycroft..." he whispered stroking his cheek whit his thumb. "Love..."  
"I'm so sorry, but I couldn't tell you...I mustn't talk about it."  
"I know." he kissed him. "I know...so sorry for yelling at you love." Greg rested his forehead against his.  
"I can understand, my behaviour was rather peculiar."  
"And will be?"  
"Will be." he mumbled leaning closer to Greg's warmth.  
"Let's get you dressed before you catch a cold."  
"Thank you." Greg held him close as they headed to the bedroom.  
"I should have known better than to question your loyalty." he mumbled. “I’m so sorry for yelling at you.”  
"No Gregory, you had every reason to be suspicious of me. I just..."  
"I know, signed your body away."  
"It's really not like that." Mycroft got changed trying to move as little as possible.  
"They send you out, and when you are back fix your body...but no one cares about what happens here." he gently tapped on his skull. "Because to them you are a pawn, sacrificed and replaced in a heartbeat. I get you some ice and painkiller...and tea." he mumbled walking back out.   
Mycroft was curled up on his side when Greg came back.   
"Come love, sit up and..." Greg sighed and put everything down so he could wrap his arms around his crying lover. "I didn't mean to upset you..." he kissed his temple. "I just shed light on the other side of it. They pulled you in with great tales and promises but no one really thinks of the consequences...it comes with the job, there is no way around it. And I know you well enough to say..."  
"Say what? That I'm incapable of succeeding in this profession?" he sniffled.  
"No, you are clever, agile, fast learner and thinker, determined, stubborn, resourceful, all the languages you speak, I bet you got through training with flying colours, your ability to blend in, to pretend...but you are tremendously vulnerable love. You push whatever bothers, or hurts you to the back of your mind, pretending that everything is fine; but it’s there and eating you up from the inside." Mycroft buried his face to Greg's shoulder, tightly holding onto him, trying to regain control over himself. Greg ran his fingers through his hair, covering him with kisses, whispering to him.  
“Gregory…” he whispered.  
“It’s okay My, I’m here to take care of you.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“You were there for me, I’ll be there for you.” he kissed him. “Now, rest love.”  
“What if they send me out of the country?” Greg thought he was asleep when Mycroft spoke again.  
“Then I wait for you and take care of you when you get home. Whatever you need, I’ll be there.” Greg stroked his hair till the exhaustion won over Mycroft's will. He carefully pulled the blanket over them, deciding to leave the lamp on for tonight.


End file.
